


Little Cruelties

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one spanking the other." For Douglas and Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cruelties

Martin is shaking where he lies across Douglas’ lap, and Douglas must admit, it’s a terribly nice sight. He gets so very  _excited_  when they play these little games, when Douglas takes the younger man at his often not-so-tender mercies, and now the sweet thing is  _trembling_  with want.

He says not a word, tries to pretend he hasn’t ached desperately for this all day, tries to retain some semblance of dignity so that Douglas won’t tease him.

It’s as if he forgets Douglas can feel every tiny grind of Martin’s cock against his leg.

Martin has been there for just a little while now, but too long - he’s too impatient. He  _wants_. And after a short while, Martin says, “Douglas,  _please_ -“

"Oh, poor Martin. Am I teasing?"

“ _Yes._ " He grumbles, voice sharp, and Douglas brings his hand down in a sharp, ringing smack. Martin jolts across his lap, a gasp tearing into his throat. It’s high-pitched and desperate, and then he lets out a whine. 

Douglas waits for a moment or two, waits until Martin opens his mouth to complain again, and then Douglas begins to bring his hand down again and again, feeling the burning pain on his own hand from the strength of the slaps.

When he finishes, his hand hurts and his wrist aches a bit, but it’s worth the satisfaction of seeing Martin drop limp and contented across his lap, his breathing beginning to slow.

"Quite alright?" Douglas asks.

"I’ll recover." Martin mumbles against his thigh, and then he says, "Will you carry me to bed?" Douglas rolls his eyes.

"Tut tut, my boy, tut tut. So _lazy_.” Douglas purrs, and Martin giggles sleepily as the other pulls him up from his lap, lifting him with an obscene ease. Martin is putting on weight, but not enough for Douglas’ liking.

"You don’t mind." Martin says softly, and Douglas nods.

"No." He agrees. "I suppose I don’t."


End file.
